1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of musical instruments and, more particularly, to finger training devices for stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skilled guitarists must quickly form a large variety of chords on a guitar neck. This requires not only that the guitarist's fingers be properly aligned over the correct strings and between frets, but also that an adequate amount of pressure be applied to the strings. When forming some chords, the thumb must be pressed firmly against the back surface of the neck and the other four fingers must be position correctly over the strings. In order to press the strings against the frets, adequate downward pressure must be exerted against the strings. The primary purpose of practicing, of course, is to train the fingers to quickly and accurately move over the strings to form different chords with sufficient pressure exerted against the strings. Unfortunately, it may take several years of practice to master this skill.
What is needed is a training device that simulates the neck of a stringed instrument, such as a guitar, that allows the user to practice forming different chords on the neck with adequate string pressure.